I Love When
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen and Joanne play a game. MoJo Fluff, Oneshot.


I love when...

"Pookie?" Maureen nervously called out, her body leaning against the bedroom doorframe. "I'm sorry about earlier…I didn't mean to call you a bitch, I was mad."

Joanne sighed, and sat up in bed, her back resting against the headboard. She wiped some tears away, and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I'm sorry I flushed your pack of cigarettes down the toilet."

"It's okay, I shouldn't be smoking anyway." Maureen quietly said.

"Come here honeybear." Joanne said, holding her arms out.

Maureen walked over to the bed and climbed in, nestling into Joanne's arms. Joanne wrapped her arms around the drama queen and the two sat in a comfortable silence.

"I love when you hold me." Maureen sighed with contentment.

"I love holding you." Joanne smirked, pulling Maureen closer.

"Baby want to play a game?" Maureen asked, lifting her head a little. "It's a good game to play right after a fight."

"How do you play?" Joanne asked, knowing someway somehow it would probably lead to sex.

"Okay, it's called, I love when…" Maureen said. "For example let's say I start. I would say I love when you hold me. And then you would have to hold me in a snuggle for a few minutes, and then it's your turn, and whatever you say I have to do to you."

"Okay." Joanne said. "Sounds fun, you start first."

"Okay." Maureen smiled. "Umm…I love when you run your fingers through my hair."

Joanne smirked, and began to stroke the diva's hair, her fingers combing through the messy, soft curly locks.

"Mmm." Maureen moaned, snuggling closer to Joanne. "Okay it's your turn."

"Umm," Joanne thought for a moment, and then smirked. "I love when you trace circles on my bare stomach."

Maureen slid a hand up Joanne's shirt, her fingertips tracing small loops around her flat stomach. "Okay…I love when you kiss the tip of my nose."

Maureen turned her head up, her playful green eyes making contact with loving brown ones. Joanne smiled and leaned down, delivering the diva's nose a quick kiss.

"I love when you kiss my neck." Joanne smirked, the love in her eyes turning into desire.

Maureen moved up, placing small kisses along the lawyer's neck, stopping on a particular spot to gently nip and suck.

"I love when you nibble on my earlobe." Maureen whispered, and moved up so she was lying next to Joanne, giving the lawyer easy access to her ear.

Joanne leaned over, her tongue teasing Maureen's ear, before her teeth softly bit down, playing with Maureen's earlobe.

"I love when you give me hickies." Joanne said.

Maureen giggled. "You love when I kiss your neck huh?"

Joanne nodded, and turned her head, giving Maureen more skin. Maureen rolled over, straddling the lawyer's waist, before leaning down, sucking on the mocha skin. She left two hickies before sitting up for her turn.

"I love when you suck on my bottom lip." Maureen smirked and lowered down so their lips were inches apart.

Joanne grabbed Maureen's bottom lip with her teeth, then surrounded it with her own lips pulling it into her mouth and began to soothingly suck. Her hands ran up Maureen's back and through her hair while she did this, drawing a moan from the back of the diva's throat.

"I love when you grind into me." Joanne whispered her breathing beginning to become heavier as they both started getting more into what they were doing with each other.

Maureen slowly moved her hips against Joanne, her fingernails digging into the lawyer's shoulders. "I love when we both get naked." She said, before crashing her lips into Joanne's, no more words needing to be spoken as they fervently kissed and began to undress each other.

About an hour later they both laid next to each other, sprawled out on the bed, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"I love when you take control." Maureen smirked reminiscing about the deed they just did.

"I love when you're submissive." Joanne grinned, her eyes glossed over with satisfaction.

"I love when you snuggle me after sex." Maureen said and rolled over into Joanne's arms. Joanne pulled her in, her fingers running through the diva's tresses. In return Maureen began drawing circles on Joanne's stomach.

"I love you." Joanne whispered.

"I love you too." Maureen replied, and the two spent the rest of the day snuggled in a relaxed silence.


End file.
